


Corrupted

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Samcest, Self-cest, Spanking, Time Travel, Underage Sex, emotional fuckery, possible bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being told that his future self goes dark fucks with Sam’s head, especially while Boy King Sam is reaching down the back of his pants. </p>
<p>Warnings: non-con type things, emotionally fucked up goodness. Sam is around 14.</p>
<p>Having sex with children is not okay. Reading about it, however, is just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> A collab type thing with the lovely Wren in which we squee over Samcest. We were talking about the deep emotional fuckery that would go down with this brand of Samcest, what with how scared Sam is of being unclean or corrupted and this is what happened. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own. Wren is perfection.

The Boy King whispers against Sammy’s neck as he pulls little Sam’s pants down to show off his perky butt and Sam’s thighs are trembling so hard and finally he’s not struggling so much as he is begging “P-please be gentle, I’ve never had anything in there b-before—”

Chuckling darkly and feeling little Sammy up, the Boy King squeezing his round little butt while Sam flinches in fear.  ”Gentle?  Oh no, I don’t think so.  I want you to  _squirm_ under me.”

Little Sammy chokes off a cry of alarm as Boy King Sam takes him by his hair and manhandles him into a more pleasing position, ass in the air. He expects to feel the King of Hell’s cock pressing against his ass, forcing it open and this time he can’t hold back a moan when there’s a hot tongue wriggling between his cheeks instead.

Boy King Sam hears that moan. Spreading Sammy’s little cheeks wide and whispering hotly against his hole between licks.

"Sammy Sammy, look at you.  You’re  _enjoying_ this.  The King of Hell is about to fuck your virgin ass, and you’re all ready to spread your legs and offer it up, aren’t you?”

"N-no, I’m not — please — "

"Looks like I won’t have to corrupt you.  You’re already a needy slut for anything dark. Can’t wait to get a demon between your pretty legs."

"That’s n-not true,  _no_ -” But the rest of Sam’s response dies in his throat when the King of Hell chooses that moment to probe at his hole with a slick finger and Sam wonders if it’s spit or something  _else._

_“_ No? Well let’s test that, hmm?” 

Sam’s about to ask what he means by that when his future self  _presses_ and the finger slips inside. “Oh  _shit.”_ It’s so tight he gasps and tries to escape the sensation, but there’s nowhere to go. 

"Hmm, naughty boy. Think you were lying before, Sammy. Your ass is opening up so  _nicely_ for me,” the King of Hell growls as he thrusts in harder and Sammy’s asshole clenches around his finger. “Just wait, gonna get my dick in there soon. And that’s a  _lot_ bigger than my finger.” 

Sam shivers and starts to resist again. “Can’t you l-let me go? I’ll be g-good I p-promise, do whatever else you want, p-please don’t hurt me-“ 

Boy King Sam hits his ass hard which makes him yelp. “Don’t ask stupid questions. You know, I might just have to keep you as my own personal little fuck toy.”

Sam’s not sure how much time passes, but eventually there’s three fingers inside him and he feels  _full._  Hescreams with each wicked thrust against this sensitive spot inside him that lights him up and makes his dick leak. Sam wants it to stop, he does, but a part of him wants to fuck back on those fingers too.


End file.
